


Sex And Simon Lewis

by CleoBane



Series: Sleeping With Simon Lewis [2]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jace loves sleeping with Simon, M/M, Naughty Boyfriends, Nothing explicit, Sex, Sex with Simon Lewis, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Sex with Simon was fucking awesome. Jace didn’t want anyone else, couldn’t want anyone else. It was Simon, just Simon.There was no point denying it; Simon Lewis had ruined him.





	Sex And Simon Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> Just Jimon being soft and enjoying sexy times...

Sleeping with Simon was fucking awesome.

Not actual sleeping though…

Sex with Simon was _fucking awesome._

The first time they hooked up was actually an accident. Or rather, Jace hadn’t expected it. It had been at a party at Magnus's and somehow, Jace found himself against the door in a room and Simon’s lips hard against his.

Sex with Simon was…intense. And fun.

For some reason, Jace had felt that Simon would be awkward, that Simon would be all fumbling and uncertain. But from the moment Simon kissed him, Jace realized how wrong he was. Simon took control of the kiss and Jace was stunned.

He loved the way Simon’s hands felt on him. On his arms, slowly stroking upwards to wrap around his neck, with fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. The way Simon would fist a hand in his hair and pull; which always had a positive, very positive effect on Jace.

The first time Simon had pulled his hair while they made out, Jace had made a sound between a groan and a whine. Simon had pulled away with a chuckle. “Really?” he had asked, breathlessly. “You like that?”

Jace had kissed him again; trust Simon to stop in the middle of a make out session to have a damn conversation.

But yeah, he _loved_ that.

Another thing Jace loved about sex with Simon was the way Simon had got him to relinquish control. He wasn’t one to let go of control during sex, but with Simon – after a couple of attempts to take control of things – he finally let his guard down. His heart had hitched, when Simon had straddled his waist and leaned in to kiss him, his hands pinning Jace’s wrists on either side of his head. “Let me take care of you.” he had whispered against his lips.

And long moments later, when Jace was trying to catch his breath, he realized that letting Simon take control was something he would be open to.

Jace loved the sounds Simon made when he touched him in certain places. For instance, Jace found out that when he sank his teeth gently in the side of his neck, Simon would moan his name in a soft and surprised tone and shiver. Simon gave choked moans and whimpers when Jace ran his tongue down his abs. He stifled his whines when Jace took him in mouth and gasped shakily when he was close. And while Simon loved gentle bites on his neck, he loved the hard and rough bites on his shoulders, especially when he was about to cum. He’d demand it, in that wrecked voice as his orgasm was close. And when Jace complied, he’d practically explode chanting Jace’s name, like a prayer as he shuddered.

Hearing Simon say his name like that never failed to push Jace over the edge.

Simon was also the only person Jace knew who made him laugh during sex. Like the time they broke the bed in Magnus’s guest room. Simon had started to giggle like a drunken cheerleader, which was not surprising because they were actually drunk; Simon more than Jace, but after staring at Simon like he had lost his mind, Jace had joined him. That didn’t stop them, nothing did. Not even when Magnus had shouted at them through the door threatening them with bodily harm if they didn’t replace what they broke.

That had just made Simon laugh harder.  

Magnus had made gagging sounds when Jace had done something to make Simon choke on his laughter and moan aloud.

Jace found out that Simon was perpetually horny. Like, he was always up for sex, even if he was mad at him. He was insatiable. Once, after a couple of rounds of sex which had Jace in a comfortable bubble and he was slowly drifting into sleep, he felt Simon’s fingers on his chest, teasing his nipples. “Really? Again?” he had murmured without opening his eyes.

Simon had chuckled. “It’s your fault for being so pretty…”

He couldn’t argue with that.

He once overheard Simon and Clary talking about something he had done to upset Simon and Clary had suggested withholding sex. Jace had almost laughed at the offended tone in Simon’s voice. “Why would I do that?”

Jace had rolled his eyes, but in all honesty he couldn’t even see himself trying that either. He had no self-control when it came to his boyfriend. And it was a relief to know that Simon didn’t either.

“You are whipped, Lewis.” Clary had said, laughing.

“What’s your point?” Simon had asked, deadpan.

However, Jace’s favorite thing about sex with Simon was afterwards; after the sharp, intense feelings and hunger had been sated. Simon would purr and throw an arm over Jace’s chest and press his nose against his neck. “I love you.” He’d murmur as he dozed off.

That never failed to tug at Jace’s heart. He was shallow, rough around the edges, rude and a mean son of a bitch but this sweet and (sometimes) insane man loved him regardless.

“I love you, too.”

Sex with Simon was fucking awesome. Jace didn’t want anyone else, _couldn’t_ want anyone else. It was Simon, just Simon.

There was no point denying it; Simon Lewis had ruined him.


End file.
